


Without you

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Broken, Declarations Of Love, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, fear of being alone, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: „I don't know how to live without you.“ He whispered and she knew. She knew this was his way of saying what he couldn't say, what he was so terribly afraid to say and so she whispered back, „I don't know how to live without you either.“





	Without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work about NIcholas but you can expect many more in the future as I'm obsessed with his character (plus he's reeeaaally cute) and I want to write more in depth about who he is since we don't learn much from the show. I want to explore who he really is and I hope you'll enjoy reading about it.

No, no this couldn't be happening. Nicholas stood frozen, his feet stuck to the ground, tears burning in his throath as he watched her limp body hit the ground. They'd been helping Sabrina fight off yet another threat that Greendale was facing but it wasn't supposed to go like this. It wasn't supposed to go like this! Prudence and the sisters observed in shock as their friend fell to the floor and Sabrina gasped, knowing she was the one to blame, she was the one that dragged them into this mess. Prudence was the first to react. She rushed to Y/n's side and placed her friend's head on her lap. „Y/N?“ She asked trying to keep calm. No reply. So she called out her name a little louder. Nothing. Tears gathered in the witch's eyes and for the first time in years she allowed herself to cry. Y/n Y/l/n. The light in all of their lives. They all needed her. Prudence believed everyone needs a Y/n in their life.

_Flashback_

_Prudence was sitting alone in the library looking through some spell book when the new girl walked in. „Hey.“ The girl smiled and sat down next to her. Prudence rolled her eyes, not looking up from the book. The girl didn't seem to mind and continued talking. „I'm Y/n. You're Prudence, right? I heard about you.“ „Let me guess, you've learned how horrible and cruel I am?“ Prudence asked still looking at the book and not at the persistent girl. „Mostly, yes, but I don't like rumours. I don't think they're fair, I've had some made about myself so I thought why not prove them wrong. So I come here in peace to ask if you want to be my friend and prove all those haters wrong?“ Y/n extended her hand and, with a surprised smile on her face, Prudence accepted not knowing just how right that decision was._

Prudence whimpered quietly at the memory, looking at Y/n's pale expressionless face. „I'm sorry darling friend.“ She whispered and than quickly gathered her sisters and fled the scene unable to take it anymore. Then, just a moment too late, Sabrina's aunts arrived to help. „Oh dear! Poor child.“ Hilda exclaimed tearing up. Hilda always had a soft spot for her niece's sweet friend. Even Zelda was shaken up, the girl was so precious, she loved her just as much as her own niece. She bowed her head down in respect for the lost witch and shed a tear for the lost girl. Y/n touched everyone's hearts, such a free powerfull spirit. Sabrina fell to her knees with a sob. „I'm so sorry, Y/n.“ She whispered to her lost friend. „I never should've dragged you into this. I'm sorry, it's all my fault.“ She cried.

_Flashback_

_Sabrina was new at the Academy and though she would never admit it, she was terrified. She stood in the middle of the busy hallway staring at all the unfamiliar faces in fear. Then, a friendly voice greeted her and she turned around to see a h/c haired girl with vibrant e/c eyes smiling at her. „You must be Sabrina.“ The girl said, „I'm Y/n. How about I show you arround? This place can be pretty scary, especially on the first day.“ Sabrina smiled and nodded. Y/n took her by the hand and showed her all the classrooms, introduced her to some people and at the end of the day Sabrina felt less afraid knowing she'd alwayd have someone watching her back at this dangerous new place._

As they mourned the loss of Y/n, no one seemed to pay attention to Nicholas who was frozen in place, staring at his lover's motionless body, waiting, hoping, praying for her to get up.

_Flashback_

_They were sitting in the library, Nick and Y/n, on the floor by the fireplace, researching all things they were not allowed to research. Y/n was one of the few people Nicholas allowed to truly enter his life and heart. He had to admit he was desperately and truly in love with the mesmerising witch. But he knew she’d never settle for him. So he kept quiet. He was so lost in his thoughts of Y/n he didn’t realise she had asked him a question. “NIck?” She laughed, “Are you even listening to me?” “Sorry, I wandered off.” He apologised but now she was curious. “What were you thinking about?” She wanted to know and if he didn’t know better he’s say there was a hint of jeaousy in her voice. “Nothing.” He wanted to change the subject. She, however persisted. “Oh come on! You know you can tell me. Talk to me, Nick.” She said placing her hand on top of his. Maybe this was the right moment. NIcholas gathered all the courage he had and said, “I was thinking about you.” “Were you?” She smirked crawling closer to him. He nodded. Her smirk widened. “And what per say were you thinking about?” She asked, her face inches away from his. “This.” He said breathlessly before kissing her soft velvet lips softly. She kissed him back. It was slow, gentle, passionate. It was perfect._

Hecoud feel his heart shattering into a thousand shards cutting through his soul, sending waves of unbareable pain coursing through his veins. His eyes burned with tears but he wouldn't let them fall, still afraid of showing weakness no matter how many times Y/n told him it was okay to cry. He felt his chest tightening, he couldn't breathe and his heart started beating impossibly fast. He couldn't hold back the tears so he just let them fall. Mistake. The second the first drop untangled itself from his lashes a thousand more followed and he lost all self control. He barely acknowledged himself sliding down to the ground, leaning against a tree. He pulled his knees to his chest, trying to contain his rapid breathing with no success. Sabrina only noticed when he let a loud sob escape him. She rushed to his side trying to calm him down but failing. Nicholas barely noticed her presence, his mind consumed by dark thoughts of panic and fear. „Nick! Nick please, you're scaring me.“ Sabrina begged. „Move back.“ Zelda ordered her niece and crouched next to the trembling boy. „Nicholas. What would she do? What would Y/n do?“ Zelda asked and Sabrina worried thinking of Y/n would only make things worse but, surprisingly, it worked. Nicholas closed his eyes and immediately his mind was flooded by images of his beautiful queen. He could almost feel her taking his hands in hers. He swore he could hear her voice speaking to him softly. _„Shhh darling.It'll be okay. I'm right here. It'll all be okay. Just breathe, love. Breathe for me okay?“_ She spoke to him in a soft voice. Slowly, he regained control of his breathing again and the heavy flow of tears eventually stopped and he opened his eyes. And there she was. Holding his hands, her brows furrowed in worry. Sabrina was smiling next to her and Hilda couldn't help laughing in relief. „Wh-wha...How?“ Nicholas was taken by surprise at how weak his voice was. Y/n smiled wiping his tears away. „I put a protection spell on you and myself. The spell made it seem like I was dead. You taught me that trick, remember?“ She chuckled through tears. Nick let out a pained sound, a noise he would've been ahamed of if he had the strength to acknowledge it, somewhere between a sob and a whine while pulling Y/n into a tight hug. She wraoed her arms around his shaking frame and held him close as he cried quietly. He pulled back only to pull her into a kiss so passionate yet needy, so loving yet desperate and she kissed him back just as feverishly. The raw emotion of the moment washed over them in waves as their lips collided again and again frantically seaking comfort and reassurance. They pulled away breathless and grinned. „I don't know how to live without you.“ He whispered and she knew. She knew this was his way of saying what he couldn't say, what he was so terribly afraid to say and so she whispered back, „I don't know how to live without you either.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kisses!  
> Yours truly, Lara


End file.
